


Table for Three

by queen_of_fu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_fu/pseuds/queen_of_fu
Summary: You are a half-human, half-gem, living, loving, and enjoying life with your dearest gems of girlfriends, Holly Blue Agate and Jasper. Today's been a little rough on you, so you decide an evening out with the girls could prove to be a nice way to unwind and have some fun. You haven't been to a restaurant in quite some time and why would you? There's plenty enough at home.However, when the three of you arrive, it doesn't take long for you to realize...Jasper and Holly have a hunger for something.And it's not on the menu.





	Table for Three

****“Again! And this time with more force!”

“Ahh, but Jasper, this is—”

“And tighten your form, you’re getting sloppy!”

“Hollyyyy….”

With a gentle sigh, I shake off my frustrations, lightly cracking my neck as I straighten up. Shoulders square, head straight, stance wide, I clench my fists, watching the tall quartz charging my way, kicking up dust in large plumes behind her. Heart-pounding, I remain unmoving, keeping my eyes trained on her movements, trying to see if I can read anything on her face.

As usual, she gives nothing away, except for that regular fire and passion that glitters in her golden eyes. “Evade!” Holly shouts from her post on the side, sitting high and dry in the shade. Her usual stone scowl falls away, revealing a pointed smirk aimed right at me. She glances at me from over the top of her clipboard, something that looked to be… Pride? Perhaps… Though… It looks as if it could be more. Whatever it is in that gaze, it’s something strong as I feel my cheeks get warmer, as much more than just battle tactics whir through my mind.

Now is **not** the time for this Holly… _fucking hell—_

Just as I redirect my attention to Jasper, she’s already airborne, descending speedily, her helmet glittering in the sunlight, practically blinding me. “ _Fuck—_ ” I hiss, jumping out of the way, mere inches from the site of impact, tumbling headfirst into the dirt. I don’t have much time to whine, however, as already, Jasper is up on her feet, wearing the smuggest grin I’ve seen her with in a long time, her fists clenched tightly, swinging my way. I jump left, duck right, and do everything in my will to evade, keeping my eyes firmly trained on her.

“What’s the matter, runt?” She chuckles deeply, tresses of hair falling into her face once gravity catches up with her, “Having problems getting to your weapon?”

My face flushes deep red as my hand comes up just in time to intercept an attack. “N-No! I’m just, t-tired is all…”

_Tired, my ass—_

“Oh come on, we’ve only gotten started!” Jasper shoots back, pushing against my defense, causing my feet—firmly planted in the ground—to trail and dig deep into the dirt, the force of her body moving me backward.

“We’ve been going for hours now, don’t you think that’s enough for today? Come on Holls, back me up on this one!”

I can hear as Holly sets down the notepad and pen before leaving her seat in the shade. She quietly makes her way over to where Jasper and I stand, still wrestling in this battle of wills, though I can feel my muscles weakening under her strength. “Y/N is right Jasper, you two have been sparring for at least two hours now.” Holly Blue effortlessly pulls Jasper and me apart, standing between the two of us. With a soft smile, she strokes my chin, looking to me with a warm gaze. “She may be half-gem, but don’t forget she still has _some_ human in her.”

“ _Thank you, Holly—_ ”

“And you _should_ know by now that humans are weak, pathetic, sniveling little creatures with desires to preserve their fragile existence.”

“… _Thank you, Holly._ ” 

With my far less… _enthusiastic_ response, Jasper belly laughs, and before I know it, the wind is knocked right out of me as her hand comes down hard on my back. “That _is_ true. And you happen to be the runt of your litter to boot.” Just as I recover, the quartz’s hand is placed atop my head, playfully mussing up my hair, much to my annoyance as loose curls fly into my face. “Cute. But still a runt.”

“Mom only had three of us and I’m not _that_ short, Jasper.” I huff, blowing some hair out from my face. I manage a little snicker, extending my hand towards my partner, to which the gem obliges, firmly shaking it. “It could be worse. Mom could’ve been a _Ruby._ ” I look over to Holly, who seems to be adrift in her thoughts, staring somewhat blankly at the two of us for a moment. “So Holls, can we call it a day?” I ask, the eagerness quite clear in my tone.

Holly blinks a few times before the once glossy look of her cool grey eyes fades. “Yes, of course. That will be all for today. But no more slacking, we will pick this up again tomorrow, with more intensity.” She finally says, her voice thick with conviction. I let out a soft whine, pouting up at the blue gem.

“But there’s no _real_ need for it… Besides, I think I did well today, didn’t I?” My protest quickly changes gears to Jasper, who can’t seem to keep a straight face, her lips quivering with the desire to let out a laugh. “Come on Jasp, you could see it, couldn’t you? I did try I just…ran into a bit of a snag…”

The towering gem finally releases a low rumbling laugh, her arms crossing over her chest as she looks down at Holly, who’s now taken her stand. “Though I usually am one-hundred percent behind rigorous training, Y/N does make a point. As you said Holls, _she’s still got some human in her._ ” Jasper replies softly, scooping me up into her arm. Propping me up on her hip, she offers a sly grin down to Holly Blue—who’s now less firm in her conviction, her face darkening with blush—before she speaks again. “All work and no play makes Agates high-strung~” Jasper bends down slightly, as she runs her finger along Holly’s bottom lip, much to the Agate’s slight displeasure, causing her to offer up a muffled squawk in reply.

“ _P-Perhaps…_ ” Holly hums, averting her gaze to the ground. However, rather abruptly, she turns away from Jasper’s touch, her face already a deep hue of blue as she storms forwards, heading back towards the flat, Jasper and I giggling to each other as the quartz follows in tow.

 

After a bit of debating, prodding, and persuasion, Jasp and I managed to get Holly to agree to a girl’s night out. It’s been a while since we’ve gone out and done something fun, between Holls being a bit of a buzzkill and Jasper… _well…being Jasper…_ It’s been a little difficult to get out of the house. And while spending nights cuddled up in Jas’s arms or laying in Holly’s lap are quite comfortable and relaxing, it couldn’t hurt for us to treat ourselves. We pull up into the parking lot of a quaint, little restaurant nearer into town. It’s much classier than others we’ve been to—as per Madame Holly Blue’s request—but still pretty full it seems. Even though I’m the one with the GPS, Jasper insisted she’d drive us here.

_Ever the gentlelady, that gem is…_

I sit patiently in the back as she makes her way over to Holly’s door and opens it for her, kissing her lips tenderly as she gets out, her composure effectively ruined. “ _You look gorgeous tonight~_ ” She purrs, biting Holly’s bottom lip gently.

“ _Correction. I look gorgeous **every** night. I just happen to be more than the norm tonight~_ ” Holly replies, a seductive lilt to her tone. “ _But I must say, you clean up rather well, darling._ ” She hums, her fingers dancing their way down Jasper’s chest.

“You two lovebirds done yet?” I snort from the back seat, just as Jasper makes her way to my door and opens it, rolling her eyes as she chuckles.

“What, worried there won’t be any left for you?” She teases, helping me out of the Chevy, holding my hand as I hop down to the ground, my heels clicking once they hit the pavement. “Don’t worry love,” She hums, nuzzling my head, the tender, contented rumble in her throat reverberating through my body, “ _You’re quite the vision of beauty yourself._ ” She kisses just below my ear, her lips brushing against my neck, sending a delightful chill down my spine.

“ _Mmmf…J-Jas…_ C-Come on…” I mumble, bracing myself on her strong forearms, pulling back slowly, “Desert comes _after_ the meal, remember?” Still blushing, I take Jasper’s hand in mine and walk over towards Holly, who happily takes my free arm, linking it with hers, and the three of us head inside.

The interior is dimly lit and coupled with the soft harmonies of contemporary classical playing from the speakers overhead, it makes for a soothing and tranquil atmosphere. I quietly look around the foyer and further into the restaurant, my senses already drinking in every aspect of my surroundings. A mingling of sweet and savoury scents waft into my nose, further captivating me, while in the background I can hear Jasper and Holly dealing with the maître d, who honestly seems like he’d rather be home than here.

“Y/N? This way, darling.” Holly calls to me, pulling me back into the moment and gently tugs me along. I nod and follow along next to Holly, while Jasper takes the lead, walking with the young man. “I must say,” She continues, eyeing me slightly, “This is a lovely place you’ve picked for tonight. It seems some of you humans have decent taste.”

Happily, I lean against her arm and look up to her, beaming rather proudly. “I had heard really good reviews about this place… And I really wanted to take you two out. You know…just to do a little something special for my two favorite gems.” Holly places a light kiss to my forehead, her greyish eyes, saddled with love and kindness as she gazes down at me. “ _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too, dear._ ”

“Your table, ladies.”

Within moments of directing us to our seats, the maître d gives us our menus and mutters that another server will be coming to take our orders shortly before disappearing. I can see Holly give him a bit of a side eye, scoffing silently to herself. “Don’t mind him Holly, he’s probably had a long day. Let’s sit and enjoy ourselves!” I say, pulling the gem along with me as I slide into the booth. “I’m sure the other servers will be a lot more chill.” Jasper sighs softly to herself as she slides in on the opposite side of me and puts her arm up on the back of the seat, allowing me to shift in a little closer. The three of us open up our menus, browsing through the many different options.

There are a few dishes that in all honesty, I’m not entirely sure how to pronounce, but look really tasty. I’m not too sure how much I want to experiment tonight though. But with the subtle growling of my stomach, I’m quickly reminded that there are priorities. As I’m flipping through pages back and forth, I notice out of the corner of my eye that Holly and Jasper don’t seem to be doing much looking. And fair enough, they don’t really _need_ to eat, though, I do recall Holly saying she was rather excited to try something new. However, I decide to brush off the thought as another server approaches and stands waiting for a few moments before saying something.

“Are any of you lovely ladies ready to order?”

I finally look up from my menu, to see yet another young man, this one wearing a much more…telling expression. He looks me dead in my eyes as he puts on this shit-eating grin, waiting for one of us to respond. “Not yet,” Holly speaks up first and I can’t help but inwardly laugh at the irritation on her face, “I am most certain I will be if given more time.” She’s now effectively shut down, turning up her nose as she looks over to Jasper, who also, is displaying the same amount of disregard—if not more—towards this obvious flirt. “What do you say Jasper?”

Jasper’s gaze has now fully fixed onto this guy, her golden eyes boring right into him. “I also would like more time. Perhaps the runt has made her decision.” She says, rather dryly. All eyes have now fallen onto me and while I don’t mind Holly and Jasper, the way this guy is looking at me just feels wrong.

“Um…Hm… I’m still not sure, give me a minute maybe? Everything looks so good!” I nervously respond, fidgeting with my hair, twirling it between my fingers. “Maybe, if you come back later, we’ll be ready by then… Uhh…” I pause and look at his name tag, “… _Ryan…_ ”

Ryan, who clearly can’t take a hint, switches tactics, and keeps prodding. “I’m certain there must be something rattling in that pretty dome of yours. Perhaps you’re ready for drinks?”

I take a deep breath, air rushing out from my nostrils as I try to calm myself since I’ve already had more than enough of this wonderful “attention” at work today and I am not for it happening here. But, just before I can open my mouth to reply, Jasper’s arm wraps over my shoulder and she pulls me in closer, nestling me into her chest, while Holly laces her fingers with mine, holding my hand under the table. “Three waters will be fine,” Jasper rumbles, that familiar vitriol of hers lacing her tone and I swear I can see Ryan trying not piss himself, “We’ll make our final decisions in five minutes. Off with you.”

_Damn. There’s that aggression I live for…_

He pauses, still trying to play macho even though I can tell his ego’s been shot. “Well, why are you still standing here?” Holly Blue chimes in, waving him off with a well-manicured hand, “That will be all.” Her head lolls in his direction, and honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Holly look this done with someone’s shit before.

_And that’s saying something._

Ryan says no more and walks away silently, heading towards the drink bar. Meanwhile, Holly and Jasper’s attention has shifted to me, with the former resting her hand on my lap and leaning in closer to me, and the latter nuzzling my head gently. “Are you alright Y/N? The insolence of some humans…” Holly chided, searching my eyes carefully with her gentle grey ones. “ _It’s still a wonder to me why Pink Diamond wanted an entire **zoo** of them—_ ”

I nod slowly, gently squeezing Holly’s hand before running my thumb overtop her fingers. “I’m fine… Just _annoyed._ You’d think at some point he’d get the memo that he’s being a jerk.” I huff, leaning back against my seat. “I mean, you’d figure seeing me nestled between you two dressed up like this he’d get that we’re on a _date._ ”

Jasper places a kiss to my cheek, before chuckling softly. “Good taste, horrid timing. And poor perception too.” She grips my chin lightly and turns my head towards her, just in time to catch my lips up in a kiss, one that feels as though there’s much more to it. I hum lowly as my eyes flutter shut, the deeper into the kiss we get. I can feel now, as another pair of lips make contact with my body, as Holly tenderly kisses the back of my hand and my fingers, one by one.

“ _Clearly,_ ” Holly purrs, abruptly pulling me from Jasper’s affections to indulge me with her own, kissing me passionately, while the quartz has now found her lips at the nape of my neck. “ _He should know better than to tamper with what is ours._ ”

My face flushes red once realization starts setting in, my eyes briefly catching the glimpses of the other patrons in the room. “ _H-Holly… J-Jasper…W-Wait—_ ” I clutch Holly’s hand, just as a faint moan escapes my lips in the brief moment that they’re parted from the gem. “ _P-People w-will see and…We…The waiter will be back f-for our orders—_ ”

The two gems pull back slightly—giving me a chance to quickly catch my breath—and look at one another, wearing the most devious and salacious grins. Immediately a chill runs down my spine as they begin to snicker, with Holly, running her hand higher up my thigh, and Jasper stroking my bottom lip, freeing yet another whimper of pleasure. “ _B-But…y-your orders—_ ”

“ _I think Holly will agree,_ ” Jasper purrs, biting my ear gently, “ _That we’d like to order ‘off menu’ tonight._ ”

“ _H-Holly? Wh-What—_ ”

Holly reaches behind her head, pulling her whip free and pulls it taught in front of me, looking down her nose at me licentiously, with passion alight in her eyes. “ _I most certainly agree. Our main course is already here~_ ”

 

“Where’d your cute little friend go?”

I can only hear and sense Ryan’s presence, seeing as how my eyes are far more taken up with the display presented before me, under the cover of the tablecloth. My hands are pressed up against Holly’s thighs, in a semi-fruitless attempt to brace my quivering body. I try my damnedest to stifle a moan as Jasper’s teasing starts up again, her fingers trailing their way up my thighs to brush against my lips, coating themselves in the wetness that I already know is there. I so desperately want to say something, but with a sharp tug to her whip, Holly has my mouth preoccupied, pulling it flush against her pussy, flooding my senses.

“Oh… You mean the runt?” Jasper replies, ever slowly pushing a finger past my lips and into me tantalizingly, causing me to let out a pathetic yelp, before she removes it just as agonizingly slow. “She stepped out for a moment.”

“Yes, I am sure she’ll return eventually.” Holly adds on, taking a firm grip on my head, prodding me along as I fervently tongue her as deeply as I can manage. I can feel her body shudder while she tries to maintain her composition when she speaks again. “However, she told us we could order for her.”

By the time they start discussing dishes, my ears have checked the fuck out, filled only with the sound of my bounding heartbeat and my muffled pleas for more. Eagerly and sloppily I lap up every drop of Holly’s moisture I can, spreading her lips apart, letting my tongue push further still, trailing and tasting her walls. Her grip on my head wavers slightly, her hand quivering in my hair as I attentively squeeze her clit between my fingers, rolling it between them. Instinctively, Holly clenches her thighs, locking my head into place surrounding me with her sweet scent, and I can hear her let out a startled yelp before she clears her throat to speak clearly again. Before I can even revel in my mischief, claws dig into my backside shooting a savoury twinge of pain throughout my body, before a light massage is applied and Jasper’s fingers make their way back between my thighs again. I think I can make out the sound of footsteps heading in an opposite direction, just before I hear a deep, familiar, rumbling purr.

“ _Don’t get too cocky now,_ ” Jasper cautioned, allowing a thick finger to press down against my clit, my body jerking under the pressure. “ _We’ll give you your desert at home._ ” She thrusts her fingers deeply into me, filling me effortlessly and I gasp—louder than I want to, of course—and quickly clamp down on Holly’s inner thigh, nipping and biting her skin in a futile effort to quiet myself. Holly lets out a delicate whimper before my restraints are pulled taught once more and my mouth is redirected to her dripping lips, begging for more attention. Already, she’s so close and the moment I flick my tongue over her clit and circle it, I can feel her twitching and trembling.

_She’s always been so sensitive~_

Then, just before I can feel her about to tip, just riding the edge, I’m roughly pulled back and held in place, kneeling and panting, forced to watch as Holly is ever rudely denied her orgasm. “ _J-Jasper, why would you-_?” She whispers breathily, and it’s safe to assume the expression she’s wearing is not one of immense pleasure. Pulling me back tightens the grip of Holly’s whip around my neck and lightheadedness begins to wash over me, the hushed back and forth between Jasp and Holls fading into silence, until I’m released, falling forward onto Holly’s lap.

“ _As much as I know you want this now,_ ” I’m able to hear Jasper rumble, “ _Perhaps it’d be better to savor this moment…elsewhere._ ” Holly begins to gently pet my head, as if to calm herself while she listens to Jasper’s proposition. I leave little trails of kisses on her thighs while they talk.

“ _A-Are you suggesting we leave? So soon after arriving?_ ”

“ _Well…do you want to wait that much longer?_ ” Jasper chuckles deeply. “ _Y/N already has you close to unravelling…why prolong the agony?_ ”

I shimmy closer, peeping my head from underneath the tablecloth, a smug grin spread wide on my lips as I look up at Holly. Her face flushes a deep hue of indigo, an indignant squawk leaving her lips while she turns up her nose. “ _D-Don’t give me that look—_ ” She mutters, looking about the restaurant. She utters a low growl and shoves back my face, releasing her whip, letting it vaporize leaving sparkles behind. “ _Fine._ _Y/N, pull yourself together, we—_ ”

“ _Oh, I’m the one who needs to pull herself together?_ ” I chuckle, sneakily emerging from my hiding place, shaking my tousled locks back into place. I look over at Holly just in time to catch the most annoyed and simultaneously hilarious expression I’ve seen on her face in a while, so much so that I can’t help but burst into laughter. Soon after, Jasper joins in, leaving one angry Agate glaring and harping at her quartz girlfriends.

 

So shortly after our arrival, we decide to depart, however this time, the seating is a bit changed. Jasper’s more of a chauffeur and I have my hands occupied with Holly in the backseat, as per her semi-reluctant request. With each passing moment, her gasps for more that were once few and far in between are now uttered with nearly every breath she takes, playing to my own desires. Nails dig into my skin as she tugs me closer, rasping hot and heavy into my ears. I can feel her walls pulse and twitch again with the desire to reach climax, my cue to tauntingly withdraw and leave gentle kisses to her cheeks and lips.

“ _Not yet Holls…Only a bit longer, love._ ” I coo teasingly. She replies with a desperate whimper, clutching onto me fervently.

“ _D-Don’t p-play as if th-this won’t be y-you in a few m-moments.”_

“She makes a fair point runt.” Jasper says. Our eyes meet for a brief second and I can see the ardor in her gaze. Her smile is nothing short of chilling in its intense licentiousness, freezing me in my tracks. My heart starts beating wildly in my chest and I furiously bite my lip, turning my gaze back to Holly. “What’s the matter?” She chuckles deeply, “ _Cat hasn’t gotten your tongue just yet._ ” I shudder, swallowing hard, barely becoming distracted when Holly breathes my name. She begins guiding my hand to continue teasing her, brushing my fingertips over her lips and clit and eventually I sort of “come to”, continuing the actions myself.

It doesn’t matter how long I’ve known Jasper, or how many times we’ve had moments like these, they will never cease to shake me to my core. She gives off some kind of heat that no one can replicate. A fire and a drive that I get to be surrounded by every day. And one that I’m probably going to be feeling real soon once we pull up to our driveway. Anticipation burns deep inside of me the closer to home we get until finally it reaches a new high the moment the car rolls to a steady halt in front of our home. With the click of the car door, Holly flops back into Jasper’s arms to be cradled and carried out while I grab her heels and slip out behind her. Before I can really close the door behind me, Jasper has me pinned to the car, her lips on me, scorching like fire. She bites down on my bottom lip and tugs it between her teeth and continues with her affections, plump and soft lips kissing their way down my neck.

“ _Mmf- Jas—_ ”

“ _Inside. Now._ ”

With a quick nod I shuffle off, fumbling for my keys to the front door, Jasper and Holly in tow. Hurriedly, I throw open the front door and kick off my shoes and am then promptly grabbed by Holly and led further into our home. Before we can really even make it into the living room I’m already stumbling and fumbling, alternating between having Holly’s and Jasper’s lips on mine. Jasper takes a seat on the couch and I shove Holly into her lap before kneeling on the floor, nestling my head between her thighs.

“ _Eager to satisfy your Agate, are you?_ ” Holly purrs, stroking my face gently. I give no verbal response and let my body do the talking, gripping her soft, plump thighs in my hands and spreading them apart, exposing her still wet and dripping pussy. My tongue is coated with her thick arousal as I push it past her lips, tasting her moistened walls. Her muscles tense in reply, while a glorious chorus of moans escape her lips only to be eaten up by Jasper’s incessant cosset, their mouths clashing in a passionate kiss. She takes up a firm grip in my hair clutching me closer still, pulling my mouth flush against her mound, every gentle hum and moan I make vibrating against her. All I can seem to think is Holly, wrapped up in her sweet scent, engulfed by her succulent body, her shameless pleas for more flooding my ears. Laving my tongue over her clit warrants a loud cry and my hair being pulled before all need for work is taken from me, Holly Blue bucking her hips into me, grinding her pussy against my lips in desperation. I move in sync with her and sweeten the deal, thrusting fingers into her and curling them at a quickened pace, while letting my lips fixate on her throbbing clit.

“ _F-Fuck!_ Y/N! J-Jasper!”

Before I have a chance to react, I’m soaked with a stream of cum, and try as I might, some escapes my mouth, only to trickle down my chin, dripping onto my breasts. “ _Just couldn’t hold it, could you Holls?_ ” I tease, wiping my chin, leaning back to look up at my Agate with sultry eyes. Her chest rises and falls rapidly with each gasp she takes, her climax still pushing its way through her, her pussy still gushing. Pitifully, she whimpers, shaking her head. “ _Aww…you poor thing~_ ” I coo, leaving light pecks and kisses on her thighs before ascending her body, until I’m straddling her, kissing her chest and neck, with Jasper taking care of the places I can’t reach, nipping at the nape of her neck and her shoulders.

“ _D-Don’t get t-t-too comfortable j-just yet,_ ” Holly stammers, weakly cupping my cheek, “ _It’s nearly time for Jasper and I to get what we were promised._ ”

“ _Is that so?_ ” I reply, a salacious grin dancing on my lips, feeling Holly’s deft fingers find the zipper of my dress and pull it down.

“ _Absolutely. As we had already said._ ”

“ _We’d like to order off-menu._ ”

Holly gently lays me down on the couch, pulling my dress off in the process and neatly—like the perfectionist she is—lays it over the back of the couch. She climbs off of Jasper’s lap and continues to undress me, slowly sliding my panties down my legs, once again, tidily disposing of the garment and begins spreading gentle kisses over my skin, each touch sending chills throughout my body. Jasper, already beginning to strip as well takes her place by my head, crouching to leave loving kisses on my cheek and forehead before straddling my head, her fang-bearing grin more than enough instruction for me. Once again, I’m consumed, this time by a burning heat that overtakes my whole body as slowly, the large Quartz begins to move on top of me, grinding her wet lips over my face. Down below, I can feel Holly getting to work, thick fingers prodding deep inside of me, stretching me wider. Tentatively, she runs her tongue along my inside of my thigh, making her way to the apex, before eventually coming to rest there, flicking her cool tongue over my clit purring and humming, against it, her fingers steadily thrusting into me.

I try my hardest to keep my focus, whimpering pitifully beneath Jasper’s soaking pussy, bracing myself against her strong, powerful thighs, clutching desperately onto them trying to keep up with her, lapping unceremoniously at her lips. “ _Hmmph, I could almost say I’m impressed, runt,_ ” Are the words I can establish from betwixt Jasper’s thighs, “ _You’re **almost** behaving like you wanted a delicacy like this._ ” I hear her familiar rumbling laugh as she pulls my matted, fluid-soaked hair from my face, to stare deep into my eyes with her shining golden ones. “ _We can always stop if you’d like._ ” She rasps, bringing her motions to a complete stop, Holly following suit shortly after.

Trapped beneath her, there isn’t much I can say to Jasper or to Holly Blue for that matter, but with the desire for more stinging deep within me and the scorching heat of a climax nestling in my abdomen I can’t bear them stopping now. Whining and whimpering, I shake my head as best as I can, earnestly returning to my task, adding my hands into the mix, stretching her lips open with my fingers as best I can to plunge my tongue deeper inside in a futile attempt to fill her. I wiggle my hips, hopefully conveying my needs to Holly, and surely enough I have, as shortly after I can feel her return to action, though in a much more satisfying way.

Still very moist from her last climax, Holly’s lips effortlessly glide over my own as she begins to rock her hips slowly, every so often, the warmth of her core, surrounding my clit. Though it comes out very garbled, I release a cry of ecstasy struggling on to satisfy Jasper, spreading my fingers inside of her, curling them into her walls, while sucking fervently on her engorged clit, receiving the occasional moan of pleasure and words of praise pushing me on. My mind is racing the longer we go at this, the world seeming to spiral into nonexistence, my body going haywire, twitching and trembling with each and every touch. Amidst the sloppy squelching came the blissful harmonies of my lovely Quartz soldier and terrifying Agate’s grunts and mewls of pleasure. I’m left gasping for air at every opportunity I have, the overwhelming size of Jasper’s dripping cunt leaving me little to no room to breathe, her hips grinding into me faster and faster still, most likely as her climax draws near. Holly too, now picks up the pace, bucking her hips into mine, pressing her lips up against me, and coaxes me along further, pressing down onto my clit with her thumb as she rubs it in slow circles.

“ _MMFFUCK!_ ”

The word chokes its way out from my mouth as finally, _finally_ , release tears through me, my insides clenching and tightening viciously as I heave repeated stifled wails of ecstasy. Though it comes through severely dampened, I can hear Holly’s exclamations as she comes to another climax, and through my devoted attention, I am soon drenched in Jasper’s long awaited release while she still grinds against my face, milking this moment—quite literally—for as long as she can. Jasper eventually settles and shifts, standing next to me, and as I’m wiping my view and still savouring her taste on my lips, both her and Holly help me upright and place sweet kisses on both of my cheeks, pulling a sweet little giggle from within me as I hold them close.

“Well, you certainly looked like you enjoyed yourself.” Jasper chuckles, wiping my cheeks, a soft and affectionate grin on her lips. “That must’ve been one of your most enthusiastic performances yet.” She raises her eyebrows as her grin shifts into a smugger one and I gently nudge her.

“Jasper’s certainly right, my dear,” Holly chimes in, brushing matted hair from my face, “I don’t think I’ve seen you glow like this in a while. But I must say, it does suit you quite well.” She hums contently, tilting her head as she gazes into my eyes, her greyish gems shining. “However, that doesn’t change the fact that you need to get cleaned up _and_ eat. Our activities of the evening may satisfy us gems but _you_ need to cater to the flesh.”

I roll my eyes and give Holly a patient smile.

_Ever the motherly gem she is…_

“Alright, alright, I’ll go,” I reply, pushing myself up from off the couch, my legs still feeling like goop, “ _I can tell when I’m not wanted…_ ”

“Oh hush!” Holly shoots back, planting a swift smack to my ass. “Go on now, the sooner you leave, the sooner you return!”

“I’m going! I’m going!”

With a chortle, I pick up my clothes and start padding my way towards the bathroom. However, I don’t get very far, as I stop in my tracks and turn back to the other two, one of which has begun to wipe down the other with a cloth, occasionally exchanging kisses with one another. “Hey?”

Jasper and Holly look over to me, slightly confused but still smiling. “Yes?”

“ _I love you._ ”

The two gems look to each other, then back to me, their eyes alight with a familiar aura of love, one that has no problem nestling itself deep in my heart, and I can feel the blush on my cheeks as I wait for their response. “ _I love you too, Y/N._ ” Holly replies, touching her hand to where a heart _would_ be, on her chest.

“ _And I love you too,_ ” Jasper adds on, in her strong gravelly voice, though her tone is nothing short of delicate and sweet.

I nod and continue my journey, clutching my belongings to my chest and once I’m out of earshot, safely hidden behind the bathroom door, I sink down to the floor wearing what could only be classified as the goofiest of grins, my mind racing and full of the two gems sitting in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I know I'm not the most consistent when it comes to updating, but don't worry; this is just a one-off type of thing! However, I will admit I did become attached to the idea of a half-human, half-gem character so if I so desire, I may keep this story going, albeit in a slightly different way. This is just meant to be a quick and simple thing, as it was something requested by several of my followers and friends on Instagram so I figured, why not? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll stick around and check out my other stories! I'll be trying to get an update out soon so keep an eye out for that. Love ya~!


End file.
